


Wayfinder

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: a few bbs spoilers, a sudden drabble, wow im proud of what i write in cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr post wondered if Xemnas kept Terra's Wayfinder in addition to the armor and Keyblade, and then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayfinder

He stares at it sometimes, wondering what it is, where it came from. Xigbar keeps telling him that it's nothing, that he should just get rid of it, but something keeps him from destroying the small trinket, perhaps the same force that keeps him from getting rid of the old armor and Keyblade. Besides, the little golden glass-and-metal flower is pretty. It puts him at ease. Somehow, this little flower stirs some emotion his empty chest. It has to be important. 

Xigbar is his devoted second-in-command, but it wasn't impossible for him to conceal something like this from him. There weren't a lot of things Xigbar would hide, but occasionally he'd talk around a subject. Xemnas didn't care, it was always something inconsequential to their plans, but it's irritating how fixed on this tiny object the Freeshooter was.

The Superior holds up the the charm to the light of his half-finished Kingdom Hearts and watches it twinkle. The glass petals aren't perfectly melded. Whoever made it obviously wasn't a master craftsman. He probably got it on the street somewhere during his travels. It's far from perfect, but it's beautiful regardless.

"Drop it," commands a voice from the side. Xigbar has come once again to convince him to get rid of it.

"Why should I?" The Superior asks, not moving.

"I said drop it!" Xigbar says again, this time more forcefully.

"No. It's mine and I'll do what I please with it."

Xigbar goes silent, but then comes back louder than ever, weapons drawn. "Let go of it now!"

Xemnas still hasn't moved his eyes from the shining glass flower. "No."

"This better not be what I think it is," Xigbar snarls. "Look at me."

The Superior decides to do so. He lunges forward, calling his blade from his palm. Xigbar flinches a little when Xemnas comes at him. With the way he'd been talking, he's expecting a fight either way. Golden eyes meet golden eye, and Xigbar looks down first. He dissolves his guns and stays still. Surprisingly, the Ethereal Blade's heat disappears without so much as singeing his hair.

There is silence while the Superior waits for an explanation. Xigbar isn't sure he wants to give one. He can at least muster up an apology, though.  
"Sorry," he says. He sounds like a dog that's just been scolded, and some ways he is one. The Superior is silent, and Xigbar knows why. Reluctantly, he speaks again. "I just get a little worried when you're around shit like that stupid Wayfinder or whatever it's called."

Wayfinder. Xemnas wouldn't forget that. "You know what it is." He wants answers. What's so dangerous about it? How much power could a little glass-and-metal charm hold?

Xigbar bites his lip. He's said too much."Kind of." 

"Continue, then."

"It was his. I don't know what it is or what it does, but it belonged to him."

"Which 'him' are you referring to?"

Xigbar traces the scar on his face. "Terra."

"Terra is no issue." Xemnas sounds almost offended. Xigbar isn't looking at him or the Wayfinder. His jaw is clenched, and his hand is still holding the scar as if it were a fresh wound.

"I know," Xigbar says, but he doesn't know.

"Believe me when I say that Terra couldn't take back his body after all this time."

"I believe you," Xigbar replies, but he doesn't believe him. 

"Good." Xemnas turns back to gaze at the sky.

Xigbar slides his hand off his face to call a portal. "I'll just let it go, Mister Master. I mean, Superior. Sorry." He saunters away, trying to hide his humiliation. His old wounds still run pretty deep.

Xemnas take the Wayfinder out of his pocket and holds it up to the light again. It still shines just as beautifully. Xemnas returns to staring at the little charm. He admires the gleam of the golden glass and the reflection of his eyes in the metal. Clear, deep blue eyes.


End file.
